


Veni, Vidi, Amavi

by KatHowellLester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Multi, Originally on Wattpad, PTSD, dan is rich, i suck at updates btw, mentions of non consensual sex but not detailed, mentions of self harm, neko!phil, neko!pj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHowellLester/pseuds/KatHowellLester
Summary: Dan wants a kitten hybrid as a sex toy and adopts Phil because he's immediately attracted, but soon finds that Phil is so much better than he originally thought.





	1. Dan's Prologue

Dan walked into the almost empty hybrid shop and looked around. The only person there was an employee behind the counter.

"Hello, sir. May I help you?" the employee was a lanky girl, probably still in her teens, with long, wavy black hair. She didn't look particularly friendly, but Dan wasn't here to see her.

"I want to buy a hybrid," Dan wasn't a fan of speaking more than needed, and the girl must know who he is. One of the richest in London.

"Of course. Male or female?" She kept a business smile on her face, waiting, seemly, patiently.

"Male. Dark hair with light eyes, preferably. I've searched London for one but no one seems to have one."

"Um, we have one but he's not for sale until January. He's underage," She looked worried, "but I can show you others?"

"No, thank you. Can I see the underage one?" Dan knew it was a long shot, because most hybrid shops had a rule not to show an underage before his sixteenth birthday.

"Sir, that's against the rules. I could be fired."

"What's the harm in seeing him?" Dan thought for a second, "Besides I might come back in January for him if I do like him."

"It's still able to get me fired. I'm sorry, sir," Her boss walked out of his office right as she was finishing her sentence but he stopped dead when he saw who exactly was standing in his store.

"Mr. Howell." The man bowed his head and looked back at Dan.

"Hello."

"What can I help you with?" The man asked.

"Well, your employee was just telling me that the only male hybrid you have with dark hair and light eyes is underage."

"Um, yes, he is, can I help you find another?" Dan shook his head.

"I wish to see him, if that's alright."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Howell. I cannot let you do that."

"How much is this shop worth exactly?" Dan asked, pulling his wallet from his pocket.

"Well, I-I don't know exactly, about one million I'm sure, with every hybrid."

"Well, I'll pay one million to buy the underage hybrid and if you run into a debt, I'll be happy to pay it." Dan knew what was happening, and so did the other two. When Dan Howell offers as much money as he is, he's serious and he's probably going to get what he wants.

"It-it's a d-deal," The man stuttered and shook Dan's hand. Then Dan was guided down a thin hallway to a small room. The door was unlocked by the man and then Dan entered first, seeing the hybrid he was here for immediately.

"His name is Phil," The man said from the doorway as Dan bent down to the locked cage. Phil whimpered and scooted to the back of the cage. Dan looked at the man as some silent way to tell him to unlock the door of the cage. The man hesitantly handed Dan the right key and Dan unlocked and opened it. Dan handed the keys back and turned to look at Phil, who was clutching the back wall of the cage.

"Awe, baby, come here. I won't hurt you," Dan cooed. Phil quietly meowed in reply, and his grip on the cage started to loosen.

"Come here," Dan said, reaching out for Phil, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Unlike most hybrids, Phil simply had the fluffy ears and tail, no whiskers and more human-like features instead of kitten-like. Phil still had slightly sharp, almost claw-like nails. Dan thought that it actually made Phil cuter. Dan was never really a fan of the whiskers anyway. It made it harder when he wanted to kiss.

Dan eventually coaxed Phil out of the cage, Phil purring a bit in Dan's arms.

"So as we agreed?" Dan asked, faking most of the poshness in his accent.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Howell," the man, who  _still_ had not introduced himself _,_ replied, still sounding a bit scared, as if Dan was going to hit him or something.

"Good day," Dan exited the small shop and guided Phil to his car, which was driven by Chris, Dan's best friend, and owner of Dan's last hybrid. The last hybrid Dan had, PJ, was too into creative things and figuring stuff out, that Dan eventually decided the hybrid would be happier with Chris, which he, in fact, was. PJ still loved Dan, but of course loved Chris more. Dan had a soft spot for PJ, and gave the hybrid a room to use when he wanted to play or draw or something. PJ was almost like a child, just a lot smarter, and more feline. But PJ was like Phil: no whiskers.

Dan sat in the back seat with Phil and let the hybrid curl up on his chest.

"So, how did it go?" Chris asked, staring, for a second, into the mirror at Dan then back to the road driving to Dan's mansion on the other side, the richer side, of London.

"Well, I found one, but he's fifteen, and I had to pay one million for him."

"Jesus Christ! Dan! Are you insane?!" Chris exclaimed, trying to focus on (safely) driving them home. Phil's short claws, not yet completely under Phil's control, dug slightly into Dan on accident when Chris had to quickly hit the brakes.

"Phil! Fucking hell!" Dan slowly pried Phil's nails from his shirt and ran his hand up and down Phil's back.

"What did he do?" Chris asked.

"He clawed me on accident because you don't know how to drive for shit!" Dan whispered sweet nothings into Phil's ear, trying to calm him.

"Well I'm sorry that some old bitch drove in front of me!" Chris exclaimed.

"Shut up and drive, Chris," Dan continued to calm Phil, and eventually the hybrid was asleep, laying on top of Dan.


	2. Phil's Prologue

Phil laid, half asleep, in his cage, just like every other day. Phil was like a misfit, even within the hybrid shop. But Phil only had another few months or so then he'd be for sale. Of course, being for sale was dangerous and scary, because you don't know who will want you. Or what they want you for. Being in a back room sucks because you're stuck in a cage. Until your 'viewing' at least, unless someone is willing to pay a load of money. A viewing is held on the night before the hybrid's sixteenth birthday, and anyone can come. Most hybrids are sold after their viewing at the auction but those who aren't are put in the main cages at the front of the shop.

Phil was scared because he was different. And being different was never a good thing. That's what Phil had been taught. Being a hybrid and being different meant you were either never going to be sold, or were going to be sold right away. Phil was glad he was born now and not before when being a hybrid was worse. Back then hybrids were rare, and their only use was sex toys. Now, hybrids are common house pets, sometimes they're used for sex, but now it was more common to have them, and people treated them better. But Phil never really knew what sex was, he just heard other hybrids talking. Phil was also one of the rarest hybrids because he couldn't speak. He could only meow, and purr, and hiss. The only way Phil would ever be taught to speak is by someone that would be patient enough to teach him. Phil hated being a hybrid. Especially the type of hybrid he was. The special hybrid. No whiskers, no fur. Just ears, a tail, his 'emo' fringe, and sharp, almost claw-like nails. And because Phil had no fur, he was always cold, and always sick. The shop wouldn't buy him clothes or blankets except for simple black boxers. He sat alone in his cage. Everyday. Sometimes he didn't eat because he was too occupied by his thoughts. His thoughts were strange and different from other hybrids. He thought about everything he could imagine, about things that might not even exist, and things he didn't have a name for. But that's how Phil had always been. Different. Strange. Separated. Misfit.

Sometimes it bothered Phil, but he was one of the oldest now, and no one tormented him because of it. They were afraid of him, even though he never left his cage. All the other hybrids left their cages to eat, to play, to do whatever, but Phil didn't. Now the owner just kept his cage locked and made sure Phil was fed while the others were outside playing. Phil sometimes missed the sunshine and the grass and the flowers but it wasn't worth leaving his cage for. Today he hoped to be sold. That's what he hoped for everyday.

To be sold.

To be bought.

To be loved.

But being a hybrid and being loved was not a good mix, and the probability was low.

But Phil lived off hope. Even if there was no hope, Phil would find some. That's just how it is when you're alone.

Phil laid curled up in his cage like any other day when the door to the back room was unlocked. All the hybrids lined up, except Phil, who just pulled his legs into his chest and turned his face into the back of the cage more. Yet the man still leaned in front of Phil's cage.

"His name is Phil," Phil involuntarily whimpered and scooted impossibly closer to the back of his cage. The man unlocked Phil's cage and handed the keys back the owner. Phil clutched at the back of the cage when the man looked back at him with a sweet look on his face.

"Awe, baby, come here. I won't hurt you," Dan cooed at him. Phil simply meowed. Phil loosened his grip a little and started to untense.

"Come here," Dan reached toward Phil, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Phil left the cage sooner than the owner assumed he would and was actually  _purring._ Phil ignored the rest of what was exchanged between the men but did learn that the one who bought him had the surname of Howell. The next thing Phil knew he had an arm around his waist and he was out the door. Once he was in back seat of the car he curled up on Mr. Howell's chest.

"So, how did it go?" Phil heard a voice ask.

"Well, I found one, but he's fifteen and I had to pay one million for him." Mr. Howell replied.

"Jesus Christ! Dan! Are you insane?!" The driver quickly hit the brakes and Phil accidentally dug his nails into Dan.

"Phil! Fucking Hell!" Dan ran his hand up and down Phil's back after carefully pulling Phil's nails from his shirt.

"What did he do?" The mysterious voice asked from the front of the car.

"He clawed me on accident because you don't know how to drive for shit!" Dan could tell he scared Phil and started to whisper calming things into Phil's ear.

"Well I'm sorry that some old bitch drove in front of me!"

"Shut up and drive, Chris," Dan continued to whisper in Phil's ear and eventually Phil fell asleep, purring, on top of Dan.


	3. Chapter One

Chris pulled up to Dan's white stone mansion about twenty minutes after Phil fell asleep on Dan. Phil was awake when they finally made it into the driveway, and was shivering due to his lack of clothes, with Dan rubbing Phil's back as a weak attempt to warm him. Phil snuggled into him, as Dan waited for Chris to stop the car.

"Phil, let's go," Dan commanded after he left the car. Phil slowly climbed out, trying not to trip. Phil learned a long time ago that he is extremely clumsy and he most certainly didn't want to disappoint his new owner. Phil trailed behind Dan, still intensely cold. Dan led Phil up some stairs and to a closed black door. Dan opened it and stepped inside, motioning for Phil to follow.

"Phil, this is your room. PJ will be in later to retrieve you for dinner, and I will be back before then to instruct you on what you are allowed to wear and where you can wear it." Phil didn't get a chance to reply before Dan had left the room. Phil looked around and then just laid under the covers of his bed.

"Meow." Phil tried constantly to actually talk, but all he could do is meow, hiss, and purr. Phil took another look around the room and came to the conclusion that the room was weird, but was perfect for him. It was decorated different than the rest of the house, with blue, green, and white instead of black and red. The blue was bright as the sea, the green as intense as the grass in spring, and the white as flawless as freshly fallen snow. Phil also saw multiple little figures that sparked his interest, though he was far too cold to go look at them. There was a brief knock before Dan opened and closed the door, and briskly walked to the side of Phil's bed, gently pulling him up and out of the bed.

"Meow." Phil looked into Dan's eyes, and when he noticed their color he noted the beautiful brown that they were. Phil purred and snuggled into Dan, who ran his fingers through Phil's feathery fringe.

"Alright, Phil, you have to sit on the bed and wait. I do have to actually teach you some things." Phil reluctantly detached himself from Dan and sat on his bed. Dan pulled a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants from the closet, then helped Phil dress. He also helped Phil put socks on and a jacket so he could warm up. But when Dan tried to put matching socks on the kitten's feet, he yanked them away.

"What?" Phil took the socks from Dan and threw one on the floor then gave the one remaining sock back. Phil just hoped he got the message.

"Do you want mismatched socks?" Dan asked. Phil nodded his head and beamed. Dan smiled and shook his head. He stood and grabbed another sock from the drawers then slid it onto Phil's foot.

"Better?"

"Meow."

"Is that a yes?" Phil nodded his head, but frowned. He hated that he couldn't talk. It tormented him, and he wished he could say something more than ' _meow_ '.

"Let's see what you can and can't wear, alright?" Phil nodded and waited for Dan to continue.

"I will usually dress you, but I'll show you what you can wear everywhere." Dan showed Phil a couple rows of clothes and then continued to speak. "T-shirts, jumpers, jeans, sweats, and some shorts are allowed for you to wear anywhere. You will usually be dressed by me so you shouldn't really struggle with it. Don't touch the other clothes. I know what they're for, and you don't need to worry about them. You can wear any shoes, but don't wear them around the house if they're dirty. When I give you clothes to wear, don't tell me you aren't going to wear them. When I tell you to do something, you have to listen or you'll be punished. Is that clear?"

"Meow." Phil nodded his head.

"I'll tell you the punishments later. PJ will be here in about a half hour or so to take you down for dinner. Please, try not to be late."

"Meow." Phil looked frustrated with himself and just nodded. Dan closed the door and Phil walked over to look at the figurines on the white bookshelf in the corner. He wasn't sure what any of them were, and he made sure not to touch them, in fear of breaking them. Phil must have looked at the figurines for quite awhile because he heard a knock. He opened the door since he couldn't talk.

"Hi, I'm PJ! You must be Phil." Phil nodded.

"Oh, you're one of the hybrids that can't talk, huh? It's okay, I think Master Dan will teach you." Phil simply nodded again, and stood waiting for PJ to tell him why he was there.

"So, erm, Master Dan wants you to be at dinner..." Phil closed his door and followed PJ down the stairs, presumably to the dining room.

"Phil, you will sit next to me. We will have company tomorrow so you are to be on your best behaviour and to never leave my sight. Do you understand?" Dan asked. Phil nodded and took a seat next to Dan.

Dan followed Phil to his room after dinner and closed the door behind himself.

"Phil, I do not want to hurt you but punishments will include pain. If you follow the rules then you won't have anything to worry about. There are five main rules. The first is do not tell me that you won't do something I told you to do. The second is do not push me away. The third is to be on your best behaviour if I have company. I will usually ask you to be with me and you will always sit on my lap while they are here unless I tell you otherwise. The fourth is to never enter my rooms, minus my bedroom, without my permission. The fifth is the most important. If you need to be pleasured, you will come to me. Do not pleasure yourself without my permission." Dan paused and looked to Phil. Phil's face was contorted into a look of confusion and Dan leaned down a bit to look him in the eye. "Phil? Do you know what I mean by pleasuring yourself?" Phil shook his head no.

 _Well, this ought to be fun then_ , Dan thought. Dan stepped closer to Phil and held his waist.

"Phil, this is the only time you can tell me to stop, okay? You are a virgin and I don't want to hurt you." Phil simply nodded and moved his arms around Dan's neck. Dan leaned down and connected their lips together in a soft kiss. Dan started to move his lips, trying to coach Phil into moving his lips too. Dan pulled back long enough to tell Phil to copy him. Dan connected their lips again and moved his lips against Phil's. Phil waited a couple seconds and then tried to copy Dan. Dan pulled back again to tell Phil that he was doing it perfectly and then moved forward to put his lips back onto Phil's. Dan slowly moved Phil backward to the bed. Phil sat down then he started to lay down, with Dan softly leaning over him. Dan gently prised Phil's lips open and smoothly slipped his tongue into his mouth. Dan started to rub his thigh on Phil's crotch, which resulted in a whine escaping Phil. Dan pulled out of the kiss, smirking, and sat up grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and slipping it over his head. Phil didn't know what to do, having never been in a situation like this before. Dan threw his shirt across the room and then moved one of his hands to the zipper of Phil's jacket. He slowly, teasingly pulled the zipper down and pushed it off Phil's shoulders before Phil sat up a bit and let Dan slide it off. Phil hesitantly moved forward to connect their lips, not sure if he was allowed to do so, but Dan kissed him back nonetheless. Dan stood from straddling Phil's waist to sit him up and pull his shirt off. As soon as it was off, their lips were back together and Phil was moaning and purring. Dan moved his hand from Phil's waist around to his tail, gently stroking it. Phil moaned a bit more before pulling back a bit to breathe. Dan slid his hands back to Phil's hips, rubbing circles. Dan looked at Phil's face noticing a mix of pain and pleasure. Dan stepped back, grabbed a notepad and pen and hoped Phil knew how to write. Phil quickly scribbled:  _my tummy and my you know what hurts_.

Dan nodded his head and took the paper and pen. Dan placed them on the side table and leaned back over Phil, causing him to ever-so-slowly lay down. Dan smiled slightly before attaching their lips together. They almost immediately began to sloppily make out. Phil began to moan into the kiss and started to arch his back. Dan slid his hand under Phil's back as Phil orgasmed, still lazily moving his lips against Phil's. Phil pulled out of the kiss.

"D-Dan," Phil moaned. Phil hadn't realised he had spoken, his first orgasm still taking over his mind. But Dan did notice and it made the bulge in his pants grow. Dan slowly laid Phil back on the mattress then stood up. Phil stood up soon after, walking to where Dan was picking up his t-shirt. Dan could see the wet spot on Phil's sweats. Dan grinned slightly, knowing that that was his doing.

"What's wrong, babe?" Dan asked.

"Dan-n," Phil said, smiling. Dan smiled back knowing that Phil realised he had said his first word. Dan looped his arms around Phil's waist, and leaned down planting a simple kiss on Phil's lips. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's neck pulling him down a bit so he was able to stand on his tip toes and kiss him. Dan held Phil's waist and kissed him more firmly, careful not to kiss him too much as to not make him come again.

"Phil, we need to stop or you will orgasm again," Dan pulled back, their lips still touching when he spoke. Phil nodded, understanding.

"Do you want to learn?" Dan asked. Phil nodded.

"C'mon then," Dan said, leading Phil down the hall to a room. Phil knew it wasn't Dan's room because Dan's room was right across the hall from his.

"This, Phil, is my...'play room' of sorts. This is where I keep most of my 'toys'. You, of course, don't know what any of them are, thus resulting in me teaching you. But first, I will teach you a couple other things." Phil nodded, still trying to understand.

"I can't teach you about all of them because you're still a virgin but I'll tell you what they are when I actually have to use them. Okay? For now I'm going to teach you about palming, hand jobs, and blow jobs. How's that? Here. Come sit down." Phil walked to Dan and sat down, waiting for Dan to teach him.

"We will start with palming. How this will work is I'll do it and then you will. Okay?" Phil nodded, and watched Dan intently.

Dan began to palm himself, sighing slightly. Dan gradually began to press harder and harder, until he figured Phil could try. Dan reached over and grabbed Phil's hand moving it so it was in the right spot. He then placed his own hand over it, guiding Phil with what he was doing. Once Phil had nearly mastered it, Dan pulled off his trousers and then his boxers, sitting back down on the bed.

"Now I'm going to give myself a hand job. Just watch, okay?" Dan began to stroke his length, nearly becoming impatient with the slow pace, but he was doing this for Phil.

"Do you think you can do it now?" Dan asked, slightly panting. Phil hesitantly reached over and tried to do what Dan had been. Phil slowly began to move his hand up and down, hoping Dan would help him.

"Goddamn, Phil. How the hell are you virgin?" Dan moaned and nearly let himself come but Dan realised what he was doing and he tried to wait. Dan moved Phil's hand off his length and then gently pushed Phil onto his back on the bed. Dan took his trousers and boxers off in one pull so that the kitten hybrid was now completely naked and at Dan's disposal. Dan leaned down and pulled Phil's tip into his mouth. He sucked a bit before pulling more into his mouth. Dan even went as far as deep-throating, which he'd never done to any hybrid he had until now. Dan bobbed up and down, dragging his tongue slowly up the shaft.

"D-Dan. Da-an-n," Phil tried to warn. But Phil was coming for a second time, the first time still in his boxers. Phil moaned loudly, mostly Dan's name. Dan pulled off and swallowed Phil's load before leaning forward and capturing Phil's lips in his own.

"Alright. Do you want to try that one? We can wait." In response to Dan, Phil leant down, wrapping his lips around the head and starting to suck. Then Phil started bobbing his head, until Dan orgasmed into his mouth. Phil honestly loved the taste of Dan, even if he couldn't admit it. Phil pulled off and moved up Dan's body, reaching his face, Phil leant down and attached their lips again, quickly deepening the kiss before rolling them over, feeling their teeth clang together as they moved. Dan slowly pulled away, smiling down to Phil and reached a hand up, softly stroking Phil's hair.

"Well, babe, you've been a good boy. Do you want another orgasm?" Phil shook his head no, honestly just wanting a cuddle.

"Well, baby, let's go back to my room." Dan held Phil's hand all the way back to his room, sitting him on the bed before taking his shirt off and climbing onto the bed with Phil.

"If you sleep in my bed, we sleep naked." Dan said laying down, waiting for Phil to do the same. Phil laid down next to Dan, wanting to cuddle but not knowing if he's allowed.

"What are you thinking so hard about, love?" Dan said, moving closer and wrapping an arm around Phil. Dan grabbed a pencil and sticky notes off his side table, handing it to Phil.

_Can we cuddle? Or is that against your rules?_

Dan smiled taking the pencil and sticky notes, putting them back.

"Of course we can cuddle." Dan slid closer and pulled Phil into him, kissing his mop of black hair, slowly falling to sleep but not before hearing Phil say his first word perfectly.

"Dan," Phil said, yawning.


	4. Chapter Two

Dan shook Phil awake, wanting Phil to be present at his meeting.

"C'mon, love. We have a meeting later. Let's go take a bath." Phil slowly peeled his eyes open, seeing Dan standing above him.

"Dan," Phil said, smiling.

"If you want to take a bath by yourself you can stay in bed but if you want one with me you better hurry because the water'll get cold." Dan winked and walked into the bathroom. Phil pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom, standing next to Dan. Dan moved a stool in front of the bear claw bathtub, knowing Phil wouldn't be able to climb in without it. Dan on the other hand easily stepped in without the stool. He turned the water on a little warmer than needed, but he knew it would cool. Dan sat behind Phil, pulling the latter backwards so that Phil's back was against his chest. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, pressing small kisses behind his ear. Phil put his hands over Dan's clutching tightly as Dan began to make love bites. Phil tilted his head, allowing Dan more access. Dan gradually moved the kisses downward until he reached Phil's collarbone, pulling his lips off Phil's skin. Phil was now a panting mess, his hands still on Dan's, and his eyes squeezed closed.

"Dan," Phil moaned. Dan moved one of his hands from Phil's waist to Phil's length, silently glad the water was just now only about the height of half his thigh. Dan put his lips back on Phil's neck, gently nipping the skin, while his hand moved slowly along Phil's length. Dan flicked his wrist a couple times, trying to make Phil orgasm before his meeting began. Dan moved his hand a bit faster and started to suck on Phil's neck rather than nipping it. By now the water had reached the tops of their thighs and Phil finally moaned and purred, arching his back in pure pleasure. Dan placed gentle kisses along Phil's skin, from his jawline to his shoulder to calm him after the orgasm. Dan let the water drain from the tub, and let new water fill it, laying with Phil for a bit in the warm water before sitting Phil up and pulling the shampoo off a small table next to the bathtub. Dan put some in his hand before scrubbing Phil's hair and ears clean. Dan stood Phil up before flipping the shower head on, gently pulling Phil under the slow, gentle stream of water. Dan leant down and let the water that was already in the tub out and then helped Phil rinse his hair. Dan then added a little more shampoo to his hands, scrubbing it into his own hair. Dan soon washed his body while Phil was playing with an extra sponge that was hanging on a hook on the wall. Phil would hit it and wait for it to swing back and hit it again. Dan let him play with it while he was rinsing but soon moved Phil away to scrub his body. Phil rinsed off while Dan stepped out of the tub to grab towels and returned to see Phil trying to climb out of the bathtub by himself. Dan sat the towels down and walked to Phil, gently lifting him from the bathtub. Dan placed Phil down before grabbing a towel and starting to dry Phil off. Dan draped the towel around Phil's shoulders then grabbed his own towel and dried Phil's hair again. Phil giggled, Dan playing a sort of peek-a-boo game with the towel. Dan smiled, drying himself quickly, leading Phil back into his room. Dan pulled a sweater from his wardrobe and helped Phil pull it over his head. The sweater reached Phil's knees, and Dan pulled clean boxers from a drawer in his dresser, handing them to Phil. Phil slipped them on and sat on Dan's bed waiting. Dan put clean boxers on then black dress pants, before shrugging a white dress shirt on. Phil sat still watching Dan and after Dan had all of the buttons done up, he grabbed socks and his shoes, pulling them on. Dan turned back to the drawer he had pulled his socks out of and grabbed thigh-high socks, handing them to Phil. Phil sat confused before Dan put them on Phil himself. Dan smiled, absolutely loving how Phil looked. Dan took Phil's hand and led him to Phil's closet. Dan leaned down and picked up black Vans. Phil sat on the bed and let Dan put his shoes on.

"Time for the meeting, babe." Phil nodded his head and followed Dan to a room that looked like a lounge but with more formal furniture.

"Uh, Dan, your, erm, friends are here."

"Send them in, Chris." Chris left the room, leaving Dan and Phil alone. Dan sat in a chair and gestured for Phil to come sit on his lap. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and waited for his guests.

"Hello, Mr. Howell." A woman and a man entered the room, both staring at Phil as soon as they saw him. Phil hid his face in Dan's neck, curling his legs up onto the chair. Dan tightened his grip when the two reached to touch Phil's hair.

"Don't." Dan simply said. Both the man and woman awkwardly stepped backward and Phil started to shake slightly, and the only person who noticed was Dan.

"Shhh, baby, calm down." Dan whispered for only Phil to hear.

"How old is he, Mr. Howell?" Mrs. Richardson asked after sitting down.

"He will be 16 on January 30." Dan said through gritted teeth, wishing the two would just leave already.

"He's underage? No wonder why you wanted him so much! You wanted to play with a virgin!" Mr. Miller stated, laughing.

"That's not why I bought him. I bought him because I like him." Dan wanted so badly to stand up and order them to leave his house and never come near him or Phil again, but knew it would only cause problems. So he stayed sat down slowly rocking Phil back and forth, putting him to sleep.

"C'mon, Mr. Howell! You have to admit that him being virgin is a plus! I mean just look at him!" Dan nearly lost his temper but realised Phil was asleep.

"I'll be back after I take Phil up to bed." Dan carried Phil up to Chris's room and knocked.

"I thought you had a meeting?" Chris said, opening the door.

"I do but I need you to make sure no one goes in mine or Phil's room. I'm putting Phil in my bed but I don't want anyone to snoop through his stuff." Chris nodded and sat in the hallway. Dan trudged back downstairs, nearly ready to rip their heads off.

"Why is he so tired Mr. Howell? Did you two stay up all night doing naughty things?" Mrs. Richardson laughed and when both Mrs. Richardson and Mr. Miller noticed Dan wasn't laughing they immediately stopped.

"I would like for you both to understand something. Phil is not a sex toy. That may have been his original purpose but I've found that it's nice to just lay in the bathtub with him, or cuddle in bed. And let me make this clear right now. Whatever you two did to PJ will not happen to Phil. I mean it. If I find out you abused Phil you will both be in serious trouble. And that means worse than last time. Now leave."

Dan walked back upstairs to his room and saw Phil still asleep in his bed. Dan closed the door and locked it, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it in the hamper. Dan took his shoes, socks, and pants off too before climbing in bed with Phil. Dan instantly moved to lay next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Love Dan," Phil mumbled.

"I love you, too," Dan whispered, smiling.

"Dan? We seriously need to talk," Chris said, knocking on the door.

"Right now?"

"It's about PJ!" Dan slipped out of bed, and noticed Phil trying to find him and a whimper escaping his lips.

"I'll be right back, baby," Dan softly said, placing a kiss on his temple. Phil nodded.

"What the hell is so urgent?" Dan said angrily.

"PJ! He won't stop crying. He's rocking back and forth in a corner in his play room. I don't know what to do! Please help him," Chris begged. Dan strode into PJ's little play room and saw PJ crying.

"Dan, please! Tell me what to do!" Chris pleaded.

"Go sit with him. Hug him, cuddle him, kiss him. Calm him down. I'm going back to lay down with Phil." Dan rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Phil?" Dan called when he didn't see Phil in his bed.

"Meow?" Phil said questioningly walking into the room from the hall.

"Where were you? Your room?" Phil nodded his head and pointed at his feet which no longer had Vans on them.

"Oh, I see, you put your shoes back in your room." Phil smiled and nodded, stepping closer. Dan grabbed Phil's hips, pulling him forward, making Phil giggle and slide his arms around Dan's neck. Dan moved his arms around Phil's waist and lifted him into the air, kissing him and spinning him around. Dan smiled as Phil giggled. Dan placed Phil back down, gliding his hands back to Phil's hips.

"Do you like wearing my sweaters? How about the socks?" Phil nodded. He loved wearing both, he knew that Dan liked how he looks in it so it only added to how he felt about it.

"I love y-you," Phil stuttered. Dan's eyes widened before he smiled.

"I love you, too, darling." Phil grinned. Dan and Phil went back to the bed, and Dan turned the TV on. Phil snuggled up to Dan, tangling their legs together. He leaned his head onto Dan's chest while Dan wound his arms around him.

The rest of the day, Dan and Phil just cuddled, and eventually went down to eat but soon after they'd find themselves cuddling in Dan's bed.

Dan looked down at Phil and Phil felt Dan's eyes on him so he looked up and Dan connected their lips, slowly moving his hands back and forth over Phil's hips. Dan parted long enough to turn off the TV and put the remote on his side table. He quickly put their lips back together and climbed on top of Phil. Phil moved his arms around Dan's neck, moaning slightly into Dan's mouth. Dan started grinding their hips together, and moved Phil's hands above his head, pinning them to the bed. He placed kisses down Phil's jawline, then down his neck to his collarbones. Phil was pressing his lips together, trying to keep the moans quiet.

"Let me hear you. I want to hear your beautiful noises, princess," Dan whispered in Phil's ear. Dan moved back down, sucking on Phil's skin again as Phil slowly let the moans float out.

"Good baby," Dan said. He moved his hands under Phil's sweater and slid off his boxers. He left the sweater and thigh highs on him as Dan believed that Phil looked absolutely stunning in them. Dan reached into his side table's drawer and grabbed some lube. Phil looked slightly panicked at first but Dan's dominant physique distracted him as it leaned over him.

"I promise that I'm not going to hurt you. But if you ever want to be pleasured by this, you'll need to get past these first few slightly painful stages. Okay, princess?" Dan said, looking into Phil's eyes. Phil nodded, captivated by the velvety sound of Dan's voice. Dan lubed his fingers and gently slid one finger into Phil. Phil tensed and breathed in sharply.

"Relax, babe." Dan slowly pumped his finger in and out of Phil, leaning up to kiss at his neck to distract from the pain. Soon Phil was moaning and pushing himself down onto Dan's finger.

"Mmm, m-more," Phil muttered, and it almost didn't sound like a word but Dan understood. He slid in another finger and moved their lips together in a sloppy kiss filled with moans and groans and Phil palming Dan through his boxers. Dan scissored his fingers, stretching Phil further, and broke their kiss to move down Phil's jawline, to his ear.

"I want you to call me daddy," Dan whispered before nipping Phil's ear. Dan pushed in a third finger and moved back to Phil's lips. Phil was panting, trying to kiss Dan back.

"D-Daddy," Phil moaned out.

"Good job, baby." Dan pulled out his fingers, much to Phil's disappointment, and lubed up his cock, gently sliding into Phil. Dan stayed still for a moment, letting Phil adjust. Dan slowly built up a rhythm, trying to find the perfect angle. Dan moved Phil's legs around his waist, and Dan could feel the fabric of Phil's thigh highs rubbing against him as he thrusted in and out of Phil. The sweater Phil had been wearing was pushed up over his stomach so that Phil wouldn't come on it. Dan leaned down to kiss Phil and whisper in his ear.

"You're doing so good princess. You feel so good." Dan sped up his thrusts a bit and shifted slightly. Phil's moans suddenly became very high pitched. Dan aimed directly for that spot every time he thrusted, and he thrusted harder, trying to make Phil come. Phil's moans were now broken apart, sounding like high little 'ah, ah's while Dan's were low hums. Soon, Phil's eyes shut tightly and his back arched, and his second orgasm of the day washed over him. Dan felt Phil clench around him and Dan thrusted a couple more times before coming in Phil. Dan pulled out and left the room, coming back with a wet cloth. He gently cleaned Phil and put the cloth back in the bathroom.

"Princess?" Dan asked as he walked to Phil. He didn't respond and Dan would be worried if he hadn't had hybrids before. Phil was in his subspace. Dan smiled because he knew that this meant that Phil completely trusted him. When Phil came back, he yawned and curled into a ball slightly before feeling a pain in his arse.

"Daddy," Phil whined.

"Yes, baby? Do you want your clothes off?" Phil nodded and let Dan slip his sweater and socks off. Dan shut all the lights off and then slipped into bed with Phil.

"Goodnight, princess. I love you."

"I love you, daddy."


	5. Chapter Three

"Wake up my pretty kitty. I have a gift for you." Phil groaned and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep.

"C'mon, get up now or you won't get to see what I got you." Phil slowly sat up and stretched, seeing Dan sitting on the bed next to his thighs. Phil smiled and crawled to Dan, sitting in his lap. Dan gently pecked Phil's lips before placing Phil on the bed so he could grab the box behind him for Phil to open.

"There's another one after this." Dan waited for Phil to untie the gold satin bow on the top of the velvet black box. Phil gently pulled on the bow and placed it on the bed and then carefully pulled the top off of the box to find a black and white collar.

"If you don't like it I can get you a different one..." Phil quickly shook his head and gave the collar to Dan to clip around his neck.

"I love you," Phil mumbled into Dan's neck.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Do you want to see your other gift?" Phil looked up at Dan with excitement in his blue eyes and nodded.

Dan led Phil into the room he had before he started sleeping in Dan's room. Phil hadn't been in it for a while, usually spending time in PJ's room or with Dan. On the shelf that was filled with figurines now had pictures next to them of the places Phil had been interested in when looking through books while in Dan's office. Almost everyday, Phil found another beautiful place he wanted to see. Phil had of course made a list of the most beautiful and his favourite had been Japan. He loved the flowers and the culture, just everything. Dan had even started letting Phil watch Japanese anime with him.

"I thought you'd like to have photos of Japan, America, and France. You seemed to really love them so I put some things in here. I was going to wait until your stuffed Totoro arrived but I just couldn't wait to see if you liked it or not." Dan could see that Phil loved the new addition by the way he was smiling and continually looking at the photos.

"Go play with PJ while I work today. I'll make lunch soon, okay?" Phil nodded and Dan walked with him to PJ's play room.

Phil sat near PJ's softer toys and played with them while PJ was on the other side of the room with his personalised figures, courtesy of Dan. Dan watched for a couple minutes before going back to his office to make a quick phone call.

"British Hybrid Records Office. This is Charlotte Clarke, head of kitten hybrid records. How may I help you, Mr. Howell?"

"I need the records of PJ Liguori and Phil Lester emailed to me by tomorrow."

"Anything specific, or all records?"

"All records. Including private records as I am the legal owner and guardian of them both."

"Yes, sir. I'll have them sent by 6 pm today. Is that all you need?"

"I need the forms for the green, yellow, and red exercise, as well as the criminal records of Cheyenne Richardson and Matthew Miller."

"I will send as much as legally possible. Goodbye, Mr. Howell."

"Thank you, Ms. Clarke." Dan hung up the phone and turned toward the door to see Chris standing there.

"Why were you on the phone with Charlotte Clarke? Whose records do you need and why?" Chris asked.

"Chris, I'll tell you soon but not now. Wait until I get the records. Okay? Can you make lunch for Phil and PJ?" Dan left the room and headed outside to his car.

****************

Chris walked into the play room to see Phil sat looking out the window with a wobbling lip and tears threatening to fall.

"Phil, are you okay? What's wrong?" Chris asked, slowly walking forward.

"D-daddy...daddy...Dan..." Phil continued to cry and ran down the hall into his room.

"Phil?" PJ gently knocked on the door. Phil quickly locked the door and hid under his duvet, his fingers on the heart pendant on his collar that said 'Princess'. What if Dan wanted to sell him? Maybe he was going to get the scary people from the day before.... Before Phil knew it he was having a panic attack. It took him awhile to calm down, but when he did, he fell asleep.

****************

When Dan came home, he expected a happy Phil running down the stairs and into his arms, but all he was greeted with was a guilt-struck Chris.

"Where's Phil?" Dan asked, trying to stay calm.

"He locked himself in his room. And I don't have a key, so I couldn't get in. I'm sorry, Dan." Before Chris even finished his second sentence, Dan was half way up the stairs.

"Phil, sweetie, it's Dan. Please open the door. I'm home now." But when Phil didn't answer, Dan pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked in expecting Phil to be in his bed, but Phil was actually laying on the floor with his favourite book about Japan.

"Hey, babe. Are you okay?" Phil ignored him.

"Phil? Come here." Again, Phil ignored him.

"Now." Phil looked at him, but didn't move.

"Philip Michael, get your ass over here now." All Phil did was sit up.

"Last warning. You come here now, or you are getting punished." Phil stood up and climbed into his bed, laid face down, and just stared at Dan, almost  _daring_  him to do something.

"Enough playing Phil. Go to our room, before I decide a harsher punishment. Go!" Dan yelled, starting to lose his patience.

"No," Phil stated. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Dan tried very hard to not yell, "I told you that you can't tell me no. Now go or your punishment will be isolation."

Finally, Phil stood and went to Dan's room.

"It's about fucking time." Dan sighed. Why did Phil have to be so goddamn stubborn?

****************   
(start playing the song now for the full experience)

Dan was originally going to spank Phil, but instead put him in the corner. Childish, but Dan knew that he was slightly to blame for Phil's change in behaviour.

"Alright. Come here." Phil walked to Dan, his ears flat on his head, looking at the floor.

"I know you're angry, baby, but I didn't leave because I was mad at you or anything like that. I had meetings in town." Dan grabbed Phil's hand, making him look up. Dan gently kissed his lips before grabbing him and pulling him onto the bed with him. As soon as Phil was on the bed, Dan started tickling him.

"I love you today more than I loved you yesterday, just like I'll love you more tomorrow than today. I told you I love you. I'm not mad and I'm definitely not selling you. You're mine." Dan continues to tickle Phil, and Phil continues to giggle.

Dan stops tickling Phil and just holds him. Phil cuddles into him, happy and a bit tired.

"Dinner and then bed?"

"No."

"Then what?" Dan laughed. Phil blushed and shook his head.

"What do you want to do, darling?" Phil shook his head again.

"C'mon, tell me." Dan snuggled Phil's neck, getting him to giggle and get a pen and paper to write what he wants.

_I want to play dress up with all my new clothes. And I want you to sit with me. I'll do whatever you want tomorrow._

"Okay. You'll do whatever I want?" Phil nodded.

"Okay after dinner we can go in your room and you can play with your clothes." Phil smiled and cuddled into Dan's side, as a way of saying thank you.

"C'mon, we have to go eat dinner."

****************

Dinner was short, mainly because Phil usually took awhile to eat but was so excited to play in his closet that he was the first done.

"Alright, I'm almost done, you can go upstairs." Dan chuckled at his kitten, who was so excited to go play dress up.

Dan walked into Phil's room and nearly choked. Phil was stood in a black dress looking in the mirror at himself before he noticed Dan looking at him. Dan just stood, open mouthed, at the small hybrid stood in front of him. Since Dan said nothing, Phil started to think Dan didn't like it. Phil's ears moved back and were flat on his head and he looked down.

"Why are you sad, darling? Do you think I don't like it?" Phil nodded. Dan smiled at the cute neko.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think you look amazing! Don't think for one second that I don't like how you look!" Dan held Phil's hands and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," Phil mumbled.

"I love you more." Dan held Phil to his chest just happy being with him.

"I know what shoes you should wear." Dan went into the closet and returned with black heeled ankle boots. Phil smiled. He liked the added height even though he was still smaller than Dan.

"You look so good, princess. Wow." Dan had his hands on Phil's hips just looking him up and down. Phil leaned up on his toes and slowly kissed Dan. He wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and Dan's thumbs were making circles on Phil's hip bones.


	6. Chapter Four

_One Week Later_

The day before, Phil had experienced his first Halloween. Dan had a fancy costume party with gold digging fake friends that Dan kept around to keep up appearances. Phil fell asleep in Dan's bed alone at around 9 pm, because he had become annoyed with everyone insisting on petting his hair and yanking on his tail and scratching his ears.

Phil woke up at around 3 am when the door opened. For a moment, no one entered the room but soon PJ walked in and spoke to Phil.

"Dan said I could be in here with you since he's still checking the house to make sure all the guests have left. Why did you leave the party early? Did the guests touch your ears and tail?" Phil nodded. PJ pouted and climbed into the bed with Phil, cuddling him. Phil relaxed a bit, because even though sometimes PJ intimidated him, right now PJ was like a big brother. Phil was almost asleep when the door opened again.

"Everyone is gone, time for bed Peej, c'mon." Chris walked in, waiting for PJ to untangle himself from Phil.

"Goodnight, Phil," PJ said, climbing out of the bed. Phil waved and watched Chris and PJ leave the room and walk down the hallway, to their shared bedroom.

Dan took awhile but he finally walked into their room and stripped off his Halloween costume, putting on pyjama pants, since it was starting to get colder. Phil had changed earlier, into a cream sweater and white thigh highs.

"Hey, sweets," Dan mumbled, climbing into bed, "why did you leave the party so early? Was anyone bothering you?" Phil had already climbed on Dan's lap, and was snuggled into his neck.

"Phil, baby, you didn't answer my question. Did anyone bother you?" Phil nodded and moved his head up to meet eyes with Dan.

"Were they inappropriate or annoying?" Phil held up two fingers, so Dan knew that the guests were annoying.

"Did they play with your tail or your ears?" Phil nodded again, draping his arms over Dan's shoulders.

"You need tell me if someone is annoying you or tries to do inappropriate things with you, okay?" Phil nodded one more time before leaning down to kiss Dan slowly and passionately. Dan smiled and kissed back, not speeding up the kiss at all. Phil hated having control, especially since he was tired and had missed Dan all night. Phil had picked up a couple tricks within the last couple days, and he intended to use them. He slid his fingers lightly over Dan's neck and down his chest, deepening the kiss when he saw fit. When that didn't work to get Dan to take charge, he moved both hands into the hair on the back of Dan's head and pulled lightly, hoping that he'd get the message. But once again Dan didn't try to be dominant. Phil was out of options, but thought of one more thing that could work. He moaned, it was slightly exaggerated but wasn't fake. Dan didn't do much, only continuing the kiss, after slight air. Phil whined, because Dan wasn't compromising at all. Phil completely pulled away, crossed his arms and pouted. Dan chuckled.

"Awe, don't be like that! Come here, baby, it's late, and I have work to do tomorrow. We can have a few more kisses before bedtime and cuddles." Phil shook his head. Dan grabbed Phil's hips and pulled him close.

"Don't tell me no." Phil stuck his tongue out at Dan.

"Alright, babe, enough. It's time for bed now." Phil uncrossed his arms but continued to pout.

"A few more kisses but then it's time to sleep, got it?" Phil nodded, smiling.

Dan flipped them over and pinned Phil to the mattress, he heard Phil giggle a bit before their lips met in a love filled kiss. It was 4 am when they finally decided to sleep, and even then Dan continued to pepper Phil's neck with light feathery kisses.

****************

Phil woke up around 10 am. He stretched and stood from the bed, heading straight to Dan's office down the hall.

"I'm not going to colour coordinate the entire winter line just because Victoria is. The line will continue to be burgundy, plum, cobalt, lilac, pale blue, white, black, and grey." Dan was apparently on a conference call and since Dan didn't like leaving Phil too often he used Skype.

"Sir, I know you don't want to but Lena is directing and hosting the show and she expects each line to use only two or three colours." A male voice spoke from the computer.

"Well, I guess Lena's going to be pissed then because I'm not changing any of the designs or fabrics or colours. Lena will get over it and if she doesn't want my line in her show because of it, I'll hold my own show."

"So, sir, do you want us to let Lena know? Like know that if she doesn't want your line in her show then you'll hold your own?" A woman's voice radiated from the computer speakers.

"Yes. This isn't up for debate. I have to go. Let Lena know but do not say anything to Victoria. This company doesn't need her to steal any ideas. Goodbye." Dan closed his laptop and ushered Phil over. Phil sat on Dan's lap, yawning.

"Good morning, baby. How'd you sleep?" Phil showed a thumbs up to Dan.

"Let's go eat and then we can do whatever you want. And I was promised a day of anything I wanted remember? How about we do that tomorrow, hm?" Phil nodded.

"How exciting. Let's go wake up PJ and Chris and then we'll go have breakfast." Phil stood and followed Dan to Chris's bedroom.

"Wake up, we're eating breakfast in fifteen minutes," Dan spoke loudly and knocked on the door.

"Whatever! Go away!" Chris shouted back, grumpily.

"PJ, come here," Dan ordered, opening the door. PJ was almost immediately next to Dan at the door, dressed in pale green striped pyjama shorts, that were so short, they could almost pass for panties.

"Really? You're going to take my boyfriend? What if I take yours?" A moment of silence followed before Chris was in the hallway with them.

"Great, now we can go have breakfast," Dan stated cheerily.

Dan was going to cook but had to get back to work soon so just let the chef take care of it. Phil continued to yawn and shift in his chair. Meanwhile PJ was sat on Chris's lap, and they were talking about the toy figures PJ had and new ones he had drawn to be made. Phil frowned a bit, sad that Dan and himself couldn't just talk like PJ and Chris could. Phil couldn't stop thinking about it but soon their food was on the table.

****************

"Phil, love? I'm done working for today," Dan entered PJ's playroom, knowing Phil had wondered off to play with PJ's plushies.

"Daddy!" Phil ran to Dan, attacking him in a hug.

"Hello, love bug," Dan replied, laughing slightly. He lifted Phil up and carried him to his office.

"I know how much you love PJ's plushies so I thought we should buy some just for you so you'll have some in your room. How does that sound?" Phil smiled and waited for Dan to sit in his chair.

"Babe, come here." Dan had one arm out for Phil while he was looking at and typing on his laptop. Phil walked forward and sat on Dan's lap, watching as Dan was scrolling through a website with different types of toys, mostly those for a dollhouse.

"Do you like any in particular?" Phil pointed to a pale pink teddy bear with a black bow around its neck. Dan added it to the basket on the website and continued to scroll letting Phil pick the ones he liked, regardless of price. In the end, Phil had chosen a light blue bunny, a pastel pink and lilac panda, and a second teddy bear, this one small and black. Dan purchased them and made sure to buy one day shipping. He quickly bought a couple other things for Phil, while Phil was wandering around the room.

"Alright, it's time for lunch, sweetie." Dan kissed Phil's head and led him down to the dining room.

After lunch, to Phil's dismay, it was nap time. Dan makes Phil take a nap in the afternoon because if he doesn't nap and doesn't get the right amount of sleep at night, he's grumpy and stubborn.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes and you better be asleep," Dan said before kissing Phil quickly and exiting the room. Phil, of course, had no intentions of napping so he got up and looked around, searching for Dan's iPad. He didn't hear the door open and he didn't hear Dan walk up behind him until he felt his arms around his waist. Phil quickly covered his face with his hands and his ears flattened to his head.

"What do you think you're doing, kitten?" Dan asked before spinning Phil around to face him.

"I told you to go to sleep. You don't want to be a naughty kitty, do you? Naughty kitties don't get presents and they don't get to sleep in daddy's bed. Go get in bed before I spank your bum and send you to your room." Phil nodded and quickly climbed into Dan's bed. Dan slid in next to him and ran his hand through Phil's hair until his breath evened out.

****************

"Princess, wake up. C'mon, pretty kitty." Phil opened his eyes and saw Dan leaning above him. He smiled and reached a hand up to touch Dan's face.

"Sweets, it's time to get up. If you want kisses, you have to get out of bed." Dan smirked and stood. Phil frowned but sat up and stretched.

"Daddy," Phil whined with outstretched arms. Dan grabbed Phil's hands and quickly pulled Phil to his feet, letting him fall into his arms. Phil stood up on his tip toes and kissed Dan deeply. Dan hummed in surprise but melted into it and lifted Phil up by his waist. Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan's neck. Dan sat on the end of the bed with Phil moving to straddle his lap.

"Oh, sweetie, you look a mess with your bed hair and swollen lips," Dan spoke quietly, smiling a bit. Phil kissed Dan again, and pushed him down to the bed.

"While this is cute, don't forget that I'm the Dom. I'm still your daddy."

"Yes, daddy." Phil moved his hands under Dan's t-shirt and kissed him again, almost immediately deepening the kiss.

"Want daddy," Phil whispered into the kiss. Dan rolled them over so that he was on top.

"Baby, you don't have to have sex with me if you don't want to." Phil looked confused for a moment then shook his head.

"I want daddy." Phil took off his thigh highs and sweater, keeping eye contact with Dan.

"Sweetheart-" Dan was standing now, unsure of what to do. Phil stood in front of him and put his hands under Dan's shirt, and started moving it upwards. Dan pulled the shirt off himself when he saw Phil getting impatient.

"It is important that you tell me if you become uncomfortable or if you're in pain or if you want me to stop. The last thing I want is for you to be hurt by me." Phil nodded and climbed onto Dan's large bed. He gestured for Dan to join him which he did after he took off his jeans.

"I love daddy," Phil whispered right before Dan kissed him.

"I love you more, my delicate, little princess," Dan spoke, kissing Phil's neck. Dan grabbed lube from his bedside table and slicked up his fingers.

"Please, tell me if it hurts." Dan slid one finger in slowly, watching Phil intently. When Dan didn't move, Phil rocked himself back and forth on Dan's finger. After a minute or so, Dan added a second finger, scissoring Phil open and searching for his sweet spot.

"I want daddy," Phil said, impatiently. He was still trying to get more from Dan's fingers but even as long as they were and as good as they felt, they weren't enough.

"Patience, kitten." Dan added a third finger, curling them to find Phil's prostate. Dan found it in no time, and could tell that he had because Phil's moaning became high pitched. Dan slid his fingers out, making Phil whine. Dan lubed up his cock and slid into Phil slowly.

"Do you want me to be slow and gentle?" Dan asked, kissing the corner of Phil's mouth. Phil was panting but shook his head no.

"So you want me to be fast and rough?" Phil nodded his head. Dan smirked and began to move, gradually building up a fast pace.

"Stop," Phil whispered. Dan immediately stopped his actions.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Phil shook his head and rolled them over so that he was sat on Dan's cock. Phil sighed in pleasure.

"Daddy?"  _Is Phil really asking permission?_ Dan thought. He grabbed Phil's hips and started moving him up and down, helping him build a rhythm. Phil quickly figured it out and was bouncing on Dan, making the prettiest noises Dan had ever heard. After a few bounces, Phil was starting to slow down so Dan flipped them back over and thrust quickly into Phil, making him come. Dan came soon after, slowly pulling out and retrieving a wet cloth from the bathroom. He cleaned himself and Phil up and gave Phil a clean sweater and underwear. He got dressed and watched as Phil got out of bed himself to get the socks and it surprised Dan as he didn't think Phil liked them that much. Dan smiled and sat back down on the bed, and Phil was quick to stand in front of him.

"We have to go down for dinner soon." Phil shrugged and stood in between Dan's legs.

"Did you have a good nap then?" Dan asked, trying not to smile at Phil, who was becoming more and more used to disobeying him. Phil nodded his head and grabbed onto one of Dan's hands. Dan intertwined their fingers and kissed Phil softly, bumping their noses together. Phil brought his free hand to his lips and starting sucking on his thumb, but immediately stopped when he realised what he was doing.

"Why did you stop? I don't mind, princess. Do you do that a lot?" Phil nodded his head, not looking at Dan.

"I bought you pacifiers and other things earlier. When we were shopping for your plushies. I thought you'd like them." Phil nodded and smiled, he straddled Dan again and hugged him tightly.

"But all my rules are going start being more strict. That means no more misbehaving. Do you understand me?" Phil nodded and cuddled into Dan's neck.

"Let's go get dinner then?" Phil shrugged, and Dan just smiled and carried Phil downstairs.


	7. Chapter Five

Phil woke up earlier than Dan because Dan was up late working. Phil went downstairs for breakfast with Chris and PJ, which was nice even if he couldn't add much to the conversation. When Chris brought the mail in, Phil saw a couple boxes for Dan, so he carried them upstairs.

"Daddyyyy," Phil whined, trying to wake Dan up. Phil climbed onto him, straddling his waist and nuzzling his head into his neck.

"Yes, darling?" Dan slowly opened his eyes and squeezed Phil's hips.

"Up! Up!" Phil sat up and bounced around on the bed. Dan smiled and shook his head.

"Why?" Phil got up and showed Dan the packages.

"Well put them on the bed, let's open them. C'mon, princess," Dan said, looking at Phil who was lifting the boxes from the floor to the bed.

"Open this one, I think it's the plushies." Phil nodded and sat cross legged next to Dan's legs in the middle of the bed. Phil tried to rip the tape but got frustrated quickly when he couldn't. Dan watched Phil pout for a second or two then opened the box himself. Phil smiled and took the box back to pull the plushies out.

"Is everything out of that box?" Phil nodded and Dan handed Phil the other box, which he had already opened. Phil found two pacifiers first, one said 'Princess' in pink swirly letters and the other said 'Daddy's Little Girl' in blue, messy handwriting. Phil put the blue one in between his lips and continued to look through the box. He found a few pairs of laced panties in blue, pink, purple, green, white, and black and when he looked up at Dan, he blushed. Phil pulled out three sets of pyjamas, one in purple, one in green, and one in white, which had a button up shirt and shorts that would cover pretty much nothing (which was one of Dan's reasons for buying them). The next few things were sweaters in light blue, pastel pink, and black. And the last items were thigh high socks to match the sweaters. The blue ones had white bows at the top front, the pastel pink ones had white lace along the top, and the black ones had thin black ribbon ties on the side.

"Baby, will you model the stuff I bought you? Put on a show for me? Hm, daddy's little girl?" Phil blushed and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head.

"What did I say about disobeying me? I told you I was going to start being more strict." Dan sat up and was very close to Phil. Dan moved Phil's hands and took the pacifier from between his lips. He put it on Phil's pillow and pulled Phil closer.

"Oh, my beautiful baby. You don't know what you do to me," Dan mumbled before kissing Phil. The kiss was hard and fast. Phil put his hands in Dan's hair, pulling quite hard, and Dan had his hands on Phil's bum, pressing their bodies together. Phil had to pull away, panting and whining at how sexually frustrated Dan was making him.

"Show me all the things you got today, babe. I want to see you in all of them." Phil nodded quickly and got up to change. He modeled the panties first and then their matching clothes. The entire time Phil was doing this, Dan was keeping himself from touching himself or Phil to avoid missing what everything looked like. The last things that Phil tried on was the blue set because they matched his pacifier and he wanted to leave it on. Dan smiled as Phil climbed back to him.

"See, princess? You did really well, and now we can finish what we started, yeah?" Phil straddled Dan again and he also placed Dan's hands back on his bum, which Dan could feel through the lacy panties, and put his hands back in Dan's hair.

"I'm daddy's."

"That's right, baby, you are mine. Can I claim you?" Phil nodded and put his pacifier back in his mouth. Dan began kissing along Phil's jaw, and down his neck, to his collarbones, and then back to his neck, which made Phil shiver. Dan sucked love bites into Phil's neck, then his collarbones.

"I'm not done marking you, little one." Phil's eyes were wide and Dan could clearly see the pacifier moving, indicating that Phil was actually sucking on it, which just made Dan even more aroused than he already was.

"Can I take your pacifier? I want kisses. You can have it back in a little bit." Phil pouted but nodded and allowed Dan to take the object from him. Dan kissed him deeply, and that was when Phil decided that he liked Dan's lips more than the pacifiers, and that if Dan ever decided to take his pacifiers, he'd just kiss Dan into oblivion instead. Dan had his hands in Phil's panties, running his fingers over Phil's bum. Phil was trying to keep his hands to himself, but failed and ended up with his hands pressed flat to Dan's chest.

"Baby, can I try something new with you?" Dan mumbled against Phil's lips. Phil nodded, panting slightly.

"Yes, Daddy." Dan smiled and laid Phil on his back on the bed, putting his pacifier back between his lips.

"If you don't like it, let me know, kitten." Phil's tail was never usually in the way, which was especially nice for what he wanted to do. Dan sucked on two fingers for a brief moment and then slid both into Phil, holding the lacy panties off to the side with his thumb. Dan heard Phil squeak through the pacifier, and slowly he started to move his fingers in and out at a slow pace.

"Daddy," Phil said, even though it was muffled with the pacifier in his mouth. Dan moved down to Phil's hole, removed his fingers, and licked into Phil. Phil moaned high in his throat and Dan started moving his tongue quickly in and out of Phil, his hands on Phil's thighs to keep them from squeezing together. Phil was rocking himself back on Dan's tongue, trying to get as much from it as he could. Dan put his fingers in Phil's hole, not removing his tongue.

"Yes, daddy, yes!" Phil moaned, spitting out the pacifier and coming all over himself. He frowned, realising his new panties and sweater were dirty.

Dan cleaned him up and helped him change into a clean pair of panties, thigh high socks, and a sweater.

"Do you want to go take your plushies into your room? I'll put your clothes away." Phil nodded and grabbed the stuffed animals from Dan's bed. It took Phil a moment, but he found a perfect set up for them on his bed, with his Totoro plushie. When he came back, he laid in bed with Dan, just cuddling and kissing innocently.

****************

Phil woke up in a dark room, slightly cold and alone. He immediately turned on a light and began to look for Dan. After checking every room he could think of, and was allowed in, he decided to look in the play room. Even though Dan had told him he wasn't allowed in there without permission.

"Daddy?" Phil said quietly, walking into the dimly lit room.

"Phil, baby, go back to bed. It's late." Dan looked up from the box he had been looking through.

"I want you."

"Not right now. Go back to bed."

"No." Phil crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Do you want me to spank you? I said go back to bed."

"Yes, spank." Phil turned around and lifted his sweater up, showing the pink lace panties covering his bum.

"I'm going to give you until the count of three to go back to bed. One..." Phil bent over more, leaning against the wall, "Two..." Dan moved closer, watching as Phil pulled the panties up higher, exposing more of his ass, "Three."

"Spank." Phil looked at Dan, waiting for him to actually spank his bum.

"Come here." Dan had sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for Phil to come to him.

"Spank me." Phil laid across Dan's legs, preparing himself for what was about to happen.

"I planned on it. You better start listening or you'll get more punishments. I think you'll find out soon enough that you don't like getting spanked." Dan pulled Phil's panties down, and spanked each side five times, fully intending on stopping.

"Go to bed."

"No. Spank me, daddy." Dan raised his eyebrows before spanking Phil five more times on each side, successfully turning his bum red.

"Go to bed, now." Dan pulled Phil's panties up and lifted him from his lap.

"I want you." Phil began to whine, rubbing his hands over Dan's torso.

"I said no. I've already spanked you multiple times and I know your bum is sore, so go to bed. I will be there in a moment." Phil's bottom lip began to tremble and he burst into tears.

"I want you, now, daddy." Phil was holding onto Dan's hands, pulling them towards their bedroom.

"We have already talked about this. Naughty kittens get spanked, isolated, and grounded from daddy's bed. You need to behave. Now go wait for me in our bed. I will be there as soon as I put this stuff away. If you act up one more time tonight, you will be sleeping in your own bed." Phil pouted and looked away. He walked off to their room, obviously upset, but he decided to seduce Dan further.

A couple minutes later when Dan walked in, Phil had stretched himself wide open, his ass displayed in the air so that Dan would see it as soon as he walked in. The only thing Phil was wearing was his thigh high socks and his collar.

"Princess, this is not what I meant when I said go to bed."

"I want daddy." Phil wiggled his bum in the air, his tail waving about with it.

"Get up, honey." Phil obliged, standing slowly and meeting eyes with Dan.

"Yes?" Phil stood submissively with his hands clasped behind him and head slightly bowed.

"I will make love to you nice and slow, but you can't tell me when to stop. That's your full punishment for not listening. We can only stop if it hurts too bad. You wanted this and now I'm giving it to you, understood?" Phil nodded and laid down on the bed, legs spread open for Dan.

"I'm going to stretch you more. You're fingers aren't quite big enough, baby." Phil nodded and watched Dan intently.

Dan moved two of his fingers slowly in and out of Phil, making him moan obscenely.

"Fast," Phil said, moaning.

"I'm not going any faster, baby girl. I told you it was going to be slow. This is what you wanted, remember?" Dan smirked, watching the way his words affected his kitten.

"Please, fast-er," Phil whined. Dan leaned down and licked into Phil, making him moan louder.

"Babe, be quiet or you'll wake up Chris and PJ. Do you want them to come in here and see you being spread open?" Dan moved up Phil's body, his fingers still moving agonisingly slowly in and out of Phil's hole.

"Yes."

"What was that, honey? Do you want Chris and PJ to watch? Or do you want to play with them, too?" Phil's mind was spinning, the feeling of Dan's fingers combined with the ideas Dan was putting into his head was too much at once and he came all over his bare stomach.

"Maybe I'll have to invite them to play with us. Not tonight, though. Tonight is about teaching you to be careful what you wish for. I'm going to make you come until you can't anymore. You need to start listening to me. I'm going to have to find more punishments because I think you're enjoying the ones I've given you a little too much. Now, baby, I'm going to fuck you nice and slow, just like I promised." Phil whimpered quietly and waited for Dan to slide into him. Once fully inside, Dan leaned down to Phil's lips, kissing him deeply.

"It's so hard to go so slow, you just feel so good." Dan sped up his thrusts slightly, watching the amount of stimulation affect Phil.

"Daddy, yes, please. Fast, daddy, fast," Phil panted out, nails digging into Dan's back, definitely leaving marks. Phil's tail wrapped itself around his torso, smearing the drying come into the soft fur. It took almost all of Phil's restraint to stay still and take what Dan was giving him, trying to fight off a second orgasm.

"Come for daddy, kitten." It was all Phil needed to come again, making his tail even more dirty. Dan was still thrusting when Phil came down from the high, making Phil hard again almost immediately. Phil began to whine, pushing Dan away, overstimulation getting the best of him. Too much more and it'd be painful.

"No, baby. You're going to come one more time. You wanted this. You wanted daddy. You wanted spanked. Do you want daddy to come inside you?" Phil nodded frantically, wanting to feel something more than his aching hard on.

"Please, daddy, I need you," Phil panted out. His ears were flat against his head and he was feeling too much at once and yet not enough. Dan thrusted twice more, filling Phil's hole with his come. Phil tried to hold it in as well as he could, but he felt it dripping. Phil pointed at his hole, wanting to keep it in for as long as possible. Dan smirked and retrieved the first toy Phil would ever play with. It was a vibrating butt plug and it would be perfect for a misbehaving kitten.

"I'm putting this in until you come. I'm not touching you and you can't touch yourself. You can come purely by my words," Dan slid the plug in, Phil's face contorting into a mix of pain and pleasure, "How do you feel about having play time with Chris and PJ? I bet they'd love to play with you. You're so naughty and you walk around in panties all the time. If you weren't mine, Chris probably would have had you bent over a table by now. But you know you aren't allowed to play with anyone except for me, don't you? Who do you belong to?"

"My daddy," Phil said. Dan turned the vibration onto the lowest setting, smiling at his kitten.

"That's the right answer baby. The settings go up to four and every question you get right, I turn the vibration up. Are you ready for your next question?" Phil nodded with his thumb in his mouth, "What if I go get Chris and PJ right now? Would you play with them if I told you to?"

"Yes, daddy." Phil moaned as Dan turned the vibration up again.

"Does daddy love you?"

"Oh, yes," Phil moaned loudly.

"Do you love your daddy?" Phil nodded his head quickly, wanting Dan to turn the vibration up to the highest setting. When he finally did, Phil was panting and rubbing his bum downwards into the bed.

"I hear someone outside the door, baby. Keep quiet, okay?" Phil nodded, biting his lip. He stilled his hips momentarily, hoping whoever was outside the door would just go away.

"I'm sorry we woke you both but you're welcome to join us. I was just teaching Phil to be careful what he wishes for." Phil whimpered quietly, hoping Dan would cut the conversation short.

"We can play tomorrow, but right now PJ needs to sleep. He has classes in the morning and you and your kitten are making too much noise." If Phil wasn't so out of it, he would have noticed the annoyed tone to Chris's voice but he was more preoccupied with the vibrations in his ass.

"Daddy, please," Phil whimpered helplessly.

"I have to help my baby, but we are definitely all playing tomorrow after PJ's classes." Dan closed the door and moved back to the bed, watching Phil moving against the bed again.

"I told you to keep quiet but I'll let it slide because you need to rest. Last orgasm of tonight, baby."

Dan helped Phil reach his climax and dressed him for bed, rubbing his bum soothingly while he waited for him to sleep.


	8. Chapter Six

When Dan bought PJ, he had a feeling that PJ wouldn't be the kitten for him. He loved PJ, of course, but there was something about PJ that made him fit better with Chris, which is why Dan gave him to Chris. Somewhere during the process of switching PJ's owner, PJ was temporarily placed with a family. Mrs. Richardson passed him to Mr. Miller during the month of paperwork and meetings that it took to have PJ readopted. Since then, the laws have changed, and the hybrid can stay with the original owner until the adoption is finalised. It is widely thought that the incident with PJ is the reason why.

Since Dan and Chris live in the same house, Dan is still partial owner and guardian of PJ, just as Chris is for Phil. PJ's 18th birthday is in less than two months, which means he can make the decision of having Chris as his full owner. No one doubts that he will make that decision, however there is still some grey area when it comes to where PJ will be placed during his evaluation.

Dan adopted PJ when he was 16. It was only a day after PJ's birthday when he was put up for auction, and he was worth a couple hundred thousand pounds. Dan paid more than double that. Many of the upper class snobs who were at the auction were appalled by PJ because of his strangeness. Dan found it endearing, though he found that PJ talked, a lot. Chris quickly fell in love with PJ, and PJ in love with him, though they tried to hide it from Dan. After six months, Dan gave PJ to Chris. It was a long conversation, but they cleared everything up. Chris knew the boundaries in advance, that PJ belonged to Dan, and they had done nothing inappropriate. Dan was happier when PJ and Chris could be together. They radiated love and happiness.

PJ was still only 16 when the month-long, readoption process started. Mrs. Richardson took care of him for the first week, then decided he was too much of a handful and passed him off to Mr. Miller. They were brought to trial for what they did in that month, but their power reached just as high as Dan's, and they only got a year in prison. PJ now occupies his time with classes and therapy. He goes to different sessions throughout the week by himself and with Chris, and he was starting to live a normal life. Cheyenne and Matthew were required to meet with Dan to discuss a settlement for PJ's therapy bills, when they became inappropriate towards Phil. Dan instead went through the judge, and now they will both be required to pay for PJ's therapy bills as long as he needs it and any other settlement money he may need in the future. The case was a big deal, since it was one of the first victories of a hybrid against a human. Although it was technically two humans and a hybrid against two humans, the case still went big as a hybrid against two humans and PJ temporarily became the face of the hybrid rights movement.

The first week that PJ spent with Mrs. Richardson was nerve wracking for the both of them. PJ had separation anxiety from Chris and Dan, and Mrs. Richardson didn't like having a hybrid around. When PJ first told Chris what happened, he only mentioned what Mrs. Richardson had done. Chris asked about Mr. Miller after the first conversation, but PJ shut down. Chris noticed how PJ spent more time alone, with the door locked. He noticed PJ's Hello Kitty plasters disappearing faster. PJ stopped wearing shorts, and eventually Chris became suspicious of what PJ was hiding. He saw self inflicted scars on PJ's thighs one night, when PJ finally let him touch him. PJ thought he'd be in trouble.

PJ still wouldn't tell Chris what happened at Mr. Miller's. Chris helped PJ stop cutting, but PJ still gets urges to do it, even a year later. It was nearly Chris's birthday when PJ finally told him what happened.

When Mrs. Richardson was assigned to take care of PJ, he was a bright and bubbly hybrid. Chris and Dan were allowed to visit PJ on Saturday during the week he was with Mrs. Richardson but when PJ was switched to Mr. Miller their visitation was revoked because Mrs. Richardson claimed that it made PJ misbehave, even though PJ had been praised on multiple occasions for his obedience and kindness toward others.

When PJ detailed the story of Mrs. Richardson, he didn't realise that what had happened wasn't his fault, and he thought he'd be in trouble with both Chris and Dan. PJ said that Mrs. Richardson had an extra bedroom and that he was supposed to lie to anyone that asked and say that that is where he slept. The truth was that he slept in a cage in the basement. He wasn't allowed out of the basement unless someone important came to see him, and at night he was locked in the cage. He wasn't allowed to have much to eat and was only given food once a day. When Mrs. Richardson had a bad day, which was every day, she'd go down into the basement and yell at PJ. If he didn't have important people to see the next day, she hit him.

Chris was silent after PJ told him, and he was obviously angry, but the hybrid believed that the anger was toward him. PJ burst into tears, quickly apologising and promising to sleep on the floor from now on. Chris scooped him up and held him, assuring him that he would never have to sleep in a cage or on the floor. Now, the words 'you are my equal' fall from Chris's lips almost as often as 'I love you' does.

When PJ finally let Chris know the truth about Matthew Miller, Chris had to excuse himself from the room. He punched a hole into the wall of the hallway then quickly told Dan to call a lawyer and a police officer. PJ was hesitant to tell the police what happened, but after being reassured by Chris, Dan, and the lawyer that he wasn't the one in trouble, he opened up. He immediately closed back up again, until Dan found a good therapist. PJ has solo sessions on Tuesdays and a couples session every other Wednesday.

PJ was broken when he came back from Mr. Miller. He hardly spoke, and flinched every time Chris or Dan got a little too close. It took a while for PJ to realise that Chris isn't a threat, and even longer to realise Dan isn't one either. They both sensed that something was wrong, but they didn't want to push PJ. Even after the story of Mrs. Richardson, they both knew that something was still missing. A detail was still lacking, but PJ had opened up on his own the first time, so Chris and Dan waited it out for the second story. Chris sometimes wishes he hadn't waited. He wishes PJ told him sooner.

PJ had to tell the story of Mr. Miller in parts, as it was too stressful to recount all at once. At first the story sounded similar to what had happened with Mrs. Richardson. Mr. Miller kept PJ in a cage in his room. Later PJ would admit that Mr. Miller masturbated over the cage more than once a day. PJ was rarely let out of the cage. He was only allowed one bath a week, and when he did have one, the water was super hot and he had to share with Mr. Miller. PJ mentioned that he was only allowed to wear underwear, which helped him make the decision to start wearing panties.

It took PJ a long time to tell Chris the details of the worst days. If Mr. Miller had a bad day, he took it out on PJ. The first couple times it was yelling and throwing things, then it escalated to hitting and throwing things at PJ. After the first week, it wasn't just hitting anymore. Mr. Miller told PJ how worthless he was over and over while touching him in places that PJ had never been touched. By the last week that PJ had to spend with him, it was rape, and it was often. PJ still struggles to have sex with Chris, relying on Chris's praise and love. PJ is Chris's soft spot, and he doesn't yell around PJ if he can help it. PJ lets Chris spank him, but there are some days that he can't handle it.

The court case was even harder on PJ. He had told the story more times than he could count but there were so many people saying that no one would believe a hybrid over an actual human. When he was telling the details again for the court, the questions became increasingly difficult to answer. The questions were confusing and he almost had a panic attack. Both Mrs. Richardson and Mr. Miller got a year in prison plus they have to pay PJ's therapy bills.

When Mrs. Richardson and Mr. Miller came to their house, PJ didn't realise that they were there, so he went downstairs. They were alone when they saw PJ, who was wandering through the halls to find Chris. They made PJ feel guilty and responsible for what they had done to him. Which is how Chris found him on the floor of his playroom having a panic attack.

PJ is still constantly afraid that Chris will treat him the way that those two evil people had. Even if he knows that that will never happen. Chris does everything he can to make sure that PJ feels safe, and he's just as spoiled as Phil. PJ realised that they could do to Phil what they had done to him, and it made PJ feel protective of Phil. Chris taught PJ that he didn't deserve what happened and that no one else deserves it either.

Chris helped PJ express himself again by asking him questions about what he likes. Soon PJ found that he enjoyed girls shorts and t-shirts. PJ's therapist told Chris that it would be more beneficial for PJ to be able to retreat to a child like state without worry of judgement or violence. Chris didn't hesitate to follow the therapist's suggestions, wanting PJ to be happy. PJ was hoping that Phil would find the same support system in Dan, and if the last month was anything to go by, Phil was well protected.

Phil is quite nosey, mostly because he can't actually ask questions. He gets into PJ's clothes and toys, like a child would. And, like a child, Phil didn't understand why PJ and Chris avoided him and Dan for a week. Dan assured Phil that he'd understand soon.

On Guy Fawkes Day, Phil got to see fireworks for the first time. He didn't understand why PJ was so excited and bouncing around all day, or what fireworks even were. But as the sky became dark, and PJ became even more excited, Phil's nervousness grew.

"Daddy, scared." Phil had been practicing words recently, mostly emotions, so that he could better communicate how he felt without writing anything down.

"Why, baby?" Phil climbed into Dan's lap with his little notebook and pen and wrote down 'fireworks' as the reason why he was scared.

"Awe, honey. I know it's your first time seeing fireworks, but it'll be just fine. Daddy is right here, huh? Why are you scared of them?"

"Scared. Fi-fire." Dan sat silent for a moment, until it clicked.

"You're afraid of fire?" Phil nodded and pointed to the small bonfire that Chris was tending a few feet away. Phil was visibly curled even further into Dan that normal, and hummed in understanding.

"Fireworks aren't really fire, my pretty kitty. And they go up high in the air. They're quite loud, though, baby. Do you think you can handle that?" Phil shrugged. He complained when things were too loud, like the TV or radio. For awhile he was afraid to point it out, since he knew he wasn't supposed to tell Dan what to do, but when the older man realised that Phil was sensitive to noise, he always checked to see if Phil would be comfortable with anything that was even semi-loud. Phil always flinched at loud noises and yelling. Once, when they were in a park, Dan and Phil walked past a couple that were arguing. While Dan and Phil were sitting on a bench overlooking a little lake, the couple grew loud, yelling at each other and throwing things. Phil cowered away from the sound and moved closer to Dan with every sentence. It took a moment for Dan to calm Phil down enough to move to a different side of the lake, and since then, Dan is careful not to yell or raise his voice.

When Dan was going through the paperwork sent by Charlotte Clarke, he noticed that the shop that Phil was from bounced between owners since it was created. No one kept it for longer than two years. Dan decided to ask Phil about his past at the shop. Phil quickly brushed it off and went back to sucking on his pacifier and playing with his toys. Dan worried that Phil had gone through something similar to PJ, and decided to wait it out just like Chris had. He worried about Phil constantly, and he didn't know if it was because of what happened to PJ or because Phil was his baby or what, but there was always a voice in the back of his head worrying about Phil.

"The fireworks are going to go off soon, baby. If they are too loud, we can go inside and watch through the window, okay?" Phil nodded, but ran into the house, leaving a slightly shocked Dan behind. The older man quickly followed Phil into the house, walking behind him as he entered his bedroom.

"What are you doing, little one?" Phil lifted his Totoro plushie from his bed and showed it to Dan. Once outside, they curled back up together on the lounge chair, covered with Phil's favourite blanket. Phil covered his ears as the fireworks went off, but he did a lot better than Dan expected him to. Phil told him as they were getting into bed that he was still afraid of them, but Dan made him feel safe.


End file.
